fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 11 Summary
Tribal 1 The Indigo tribe lost and no allinaces formed but everyone really liked eachother and bonded well aside from Darnell who thought he would piss to many people off so exiled himself from the tribe, but this made the tribe not trust him and Darnell was voted off Tribal 2 The Crimson lost, Joe and Scott became a pair, Burt and John became a pair, and those four became tight, Oliver quickly annoyed people, and became the obvious vote out, but Oliver said they needed to vote out Joe for being a threat and Russel agreed, but none the less Oliver was voted out 6-2 Tribal 3 Indigo loses and Jamie quickly begins making fake hidden immunity idols for later in the game, Winnington forms a majority alliance teaming up with Drew Alex and Zachary, While Greg Jamie and Hunter think everyone is voting out Winnington, but Winnington's alliance votes out Greg Tribal 4 Joe's alliance with Scott Burt and John target Russel for voting Joe last time, but Russel pulls in Cody and Steve and try to flip John to come to there side, but in the end John sticks with Joe because he trusts Burt and Russel is voted out 4-3 Tribal 5 Crimson loses again and it becomes clear it will either be Cody or Steve, Steve tries to pull something together but can't. Cody is voted out 6-2 Tribal 6 Indigo loses and Jamie and Hunter know it's one of them but use Jamie's fake hidden immunity idols to trick Alex and Zachary into voting out Winnington to save there own asses, Jamie's plan works and Winnington is voted 4-2 Tribal 7 We have merged , Joe considers flipping to Drew's alliance, but Jamie and Hunter flip to Joe's alliance so Steve doesn't now with a 7-3 advantage, Joe has the idol but his whole alliance thinks Drew has it, so they go with a safe vote and vote out Zachary Tribal 8 Now everyone in Joe's alliance thinks if Drew does have they idol that he will play it at this tribal, which drives Joe buts because he has it, Alex is voted out Tribal 9 Drew knows his game is basically up, and tries to get with Joe telling Joe that him and Scott need a third to take everone out, but Joe doesn't trust Drew and the majority votes Drew out Tribal 10 Steve Jamie and Hunter form an alliance of 3 and try and flip Burt and John to take out Joe because he is the biggest threat left, Burt and John don't trust Steve at all and tells Joe and Scott what's up so the 4 of them blinside Steve 4-3 Tribal 11 Burt feels like now is an appropiate time to take out Joe and Scott because Hunter and Jamie are desperate John agrees with them no problem, Joe has immunity so Scott is voted 4-2 Tribal 12 It seems like Joe would be voted out 4-1, but Joe has the idol. Burt and John form a final 3 deal with Jamie but Hunter finds out and Jamie doesn't want to go to the end with Burt because he won't beat him, so they team up with Joe and vote Burt out 3-2 Tribal 13 Hunter pissed off with Jamie, and thinking everyones dislike with Jamie he would be voted Jamie, but John feels Joe is the biggest threat to win votes him, but Joe convinces Jamie that everyone will eat up Hunter's loyalty and charm and they both vote Hunter sending Hunter home 2-1-1 FTC Joe Wins over John and Jamie 4-2-1